The Blizzard that Stole Christmas
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Mater invited the spies to Radiator Springs once again this year, only to be stuck in London by a blizzard simultaneously hitting both cities. They've come up with a way to avoid it, but crazy things are bound to happen once celebrating the holidays in Carburetor Canyon.
1. Chapter 1

***posts a Christmas fic Christmas Day* I promise I was working on this the entire month of December. Really. I just had a lot of homework. And finals. And blegh no one wants to hear my excuses :P** ****

 **I hope it's decent hahahaha**

 **Two chapters is what I'm aiming for. It was gonna be a oneshot because I was obviously short on time but then it would've been an extremely long oneshot. :P** ****

 **Humanized, as per usual. :3 enjoy!** **  
**  
"...but baby, it's bad out there,"

"I've got my Doctor Who hat to keep me wa-a-arm,"

"But it's like the snow has got it out for us,"

"My sister's gonna murder my face,"

"It's really freaking cold outside,"

"I wish I c-cou—" Stacy abruptly stopped singing when she couldn't hold in her laughter.

"What?" Siddeley demanded, throwing down a cookie dough ball onto the counter.

"What on earth have you two done?" Holley asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"We're singing and making cookies. What does it look like?" Stacy grinned.

Holley looked as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it. She quietly laughed to herself and shook her head. "How are the cookies coming along?"

"Good, I think!" Stacy answered, glancing over at the oven. "They smell good. And Siddeley isn't even messing up that much."

Holley switched her gaze to the big, messy pile of dough on the edge of the counter. "Is that the reject pile?"

"Uh huh." Stacy nodded.

"Well... I suppose it _is_ smaller than the last time Siddeley tried."

"I made a reindeer." Siddeley grinned at Holley.

"And other stuff," Stacy added. "He made a pretty good demented Santa."

"I _told_ you, I was improvising. It wasn't Santa, it was that weird Christmas demon."

"Weird Christmas dem—? Oh, that legend from Austria?" Stacy asked, slipping on some oven mitts.

"Yeah, that one." Siddeley nodded.

"Hm... The claws weren't big enough, then." Stacy decided, taking the cookie sheets out of the oven. "Hey, Holley, would you press play on my phone? It's over there on the counter."

"Sure," Holley nodded with a small smile. "Anything to replace whatever _that_ was."

"Hey, that was grade-A parody making." Stacy defended with a laugh while she flattened more cookie dough with a rolling pin.

"I thought so, anyway." Siddeley agreed with his usual mischievous grin as he placed another shape of dough onto a cookie sheet.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Stacy exclaimed and began singing along. "'Cause the world might do me in, it's alright 'cause I'm with friends, 'cause I'm giving up again, it doesn't matter..."

"You're not even listening to Christmas music? What is this?" Holley raised an eyebrow.

" _Mystery Skulls_! The song's called _Ghost_." Stacy explained enthusiastically.

"Better than that Minecraft crap that Cammie listens to." Siddeley chuckled.

"Hey, that Minecraft crap is some pretty good music." Stacy laughed.

"Eh, maybe. But I've definitely heard enough of it to last a lifetime." Siddeley smirked over at her.

"Dude, I bet you fifty bucks you haven't heard it as much as " _Stacy's Mom Has Got it Goin' On_ ". Now _that_ I've heard enough to last a lifetime."

"I'm not following." Holley contributed.

"Growing up, that's what people would sing when they met me. Apparently Stacy isn't that common of a name." Stacy explained with a roll of her eyes. "Wish I could remember if my mom actually had it going on, or not." She laughed.

"Don't worry, we all know that you do too, dear." Finn chuckled, gently hugging Stacy from behind.

Stacy spun around to face him. "Finn, you scared me!" She exclaimed with a smile. "You have to make _some_ kind of noise when you enter a room. Otherwise, it's just unfair." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Sorry." Finn smiled down at her.

Siddeley interrupted them. "Uh, what exactly is "it"? 'Cause if it's boobs—"

"Siddeley...!" Holley was trying not to laugh.

"Well, that too." Finn smirked.

Stacy pretended to gasp, and lightly hit Finn in the side with her oven mitt. "You've never even seen me witho—"

"Yep, I'm leaving." Siddeley declared.

"So, cookies? When will they be ready?" Finn changed the subject, looking over at the pile of baked cookies.

Stacy was still a bit red in the face. "Well, we've still gotta frost them." She reminded him, turning back to cutting out shapes. "This is the last of the dough, so after this last batch is done baking and it cools off, then we can start. Holley, you're gonna help, right?"

Holley smiled. "Of course. I need to make them better than Siddeley's, don't I?"

"You know, not everything is a competition." Siddeley looked over at Holley with a less-than-satisfied expression.

"No, of course not. Only things I know I can beat you at." She grinned. Siddeley sighed.

"So, any word from Mater?" Stacy asked, slipping the last batch of cookies into the oven.

"Well..." Holley began. "He _did_ invite us to join him in Radiator Springs for Christmas, but..."

"But...?" Siddeley glanced over at her.

"There's a huge snowstorm headed for Arizona. There's no way we'd get there in time." Finn explained.

"Why can't we wait until it passes?" Siddeley asked.

"Because then another storm will be headed for England." Holley frowned.

"Wait... Holley, being up a radar on your screen." Stacy suggested.

Holley looked annoyed. "You know, there's a computer in the next room..." She complained, but obliged and her holographic screen projected out of the bracelet on her wrist.

"I know. But you're faster. And cooler." Stacy grinned.

"So, what you're saying is: we can't land in Arizona because snow, and we can't fly out of England because snow." Siddeley confirmed.

"That's right." Finn nodded.

Stacy wiped her hands on her Doctor Who apron and inspected the radar on Holley's screen. "Hang on, can you cross-reference the predicted positions of both storms?" She asked.

"Sure," Holley replied. She did some pointing around, and soon both storms were shown at once.

"So, if we fly out of England before the storm hits..." Stacy began.

"We can't land in Phoenix." Finn reiterated.

"Yeah, but what if we landed somewhere else?" Stacy proposed.

"Where else?" Siddeley asked. "Hey… Holley, can you show when the storm would be over Virginia?"

Holley nodded. "We wouldn't be able to land there, either." She declared after some tinkering with her screen.

"What about... What if we landed in Chicago?" Stacy asked.

"Chicago?" Finn echoed.

"Theoretically, we could." Holley agreed. "We'd have a short window to fly out of England and land in Chicago. But how would we then get to Arizona?"

"No _way_ we're driving. Not again." Siddeley shuddered.

"I really don't want to repeat that road trip..." Finn groaned.

"Wait, again? Repeat—? You mean you guys drove from Chicago to Arizona before?"

"From _Maine_ to _California_." Holley corrected.

Stacy stared at her. " _Why_?"

"You could always ask Mr. Methargic." Finn told her unenthusiastically.

"What even happened?" Stacy asked.

"You don't wanna know." Siddeley shook his head.

"O... Kay... Well, we could fly." Stacy changed the subject.

"Uh, have you forgotten about the reason we'd be landing in Chicago in the first place?" Holley pointed out.

"I mean after the storm passes. We could book a hotel room or something, wait for the storm to pass over Arizona, then Illinois, then fly out there and _voila_! We get to Radiator Springs in time for Christmas." Stacy grinned.

Holley opened her mouth to object, but closed it. "Actually, that… Might work."

"But in Chicago? For a snowstorm?" Siddeley gulped. "You know it's not called the "Windy City" for no reason, right? People literally get blown away."

" _Actually_ , Chicago was only given that name because the politicians at the time talked quite a bit, and about not much, I'd suppose. Hence, they associated w—"

"Not now, Holley." Siddeley crossed his arms.

"I don't doubt you, especially since that sounds vaguely familiar, but Sid does have a point." Stacy leaned against the counter. "Considering how close it is to a body of water, it's super cold and windy."

"See?" Siddeley smiled at Holley. "You know, I'm _really_ glad we added you to the group. You know how long it's been since I've had someone agreeing with me?" Sid grinned at Stacy, who laughed.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"So, we'd just stock up and bunker down in the hotel?" Holley asked.

Stacy nodded. "Sounds fun. Then we'll fly out to Arizona the first chance we get."

"The Chicago airport will be awfully crowded..." Finn pointed out.

"Well, we can't fly all the way through on our jet, because... Well, you remember what happened last year." Stacy shrugged.

Siddeley frowned. "Yeah..." He sighed. "That does sound like a plan, though."

"So, if we were to go along with this... When would we leave?" Stacy asked.

"Latest would have to be tomorrow morning." Finn replied.

"Is this a plan?" Holley shut off her screen and crossed her arms, smiling. "Are we doing this?"

"I mean, it sounds like a good idea to me." Siddeley nodded. "Finn?"

The three turned to look at Finn, who looked like he was thinking. "I suppose. We all agree on this?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, then. Good idea, Stacy." Finn smiled.

"Nice! Now," Stacy grinned over at the cookies. "We'll pack, then it's time to frost the cookies."

"You're going down, Sid." Holley smirked.

"It's not a competition!" Siddeley snapped.

Holley's smirk deepened. "Anything is a competition if you want it to be."

Siddeley sighed.

...

"...so, what time did you go to bed last night?" Stacy asked Siddeley, who was sitting next to her on the plane they had boarded. Unlike last year, Finn and Holley had managed to get seats next to each other, while Siddeley and Stacy were a few rows down from them.

"Uh... Three?" Siddeley answered. "I think? What about you?"

"Around the same, I think. What were you even doing?" She asked.

"...eating cookies..." Siddeley answered timidly.

"Is _that_ why half the cookies are gone?" She demanded.

"Oh, like you didn't have any!" Siddeley crossed his arms.

Stacy opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. "Okay, but I only had a few." She glared.

"What were you doing when you _weren't_ eating cookies, then?" Siddeley asked. "The usual binge-watching YouTube turning into eventually watching a tutorial on how to talk to a giraffe?"

"No..." Stacy laughed. "Not this time." She frowned. "No, last night—you know how it is." She smiled to herself. "Got the great idea to see how much a game cost on steam— _Tales from the Borderlands_ was only twenty-five bucks. I _had_ to get it and play it myself. And then... Before I knew it, it was three."

"Sounds great." Siddeley rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"So, nap time." Stacy announced. "If I wake up with you asleep and drooling on my shoulder, I'm punching you in the neck."

"...I can't tell if that's a reference or not." Siddeley stared at her. "But I'm gonna be hanging out with my friend the window the whole time... Not your shoulder... Your shoulder and I are very much _not_ friends..." Siddeley rambled, trying to get comfortable against the side of the jet.

"That's what I like to hear." Stacy smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Holley inquired, stealing a glance back at her other two partners. "They look awful..."

"How late do you suppose they stayed up last night?" Finn asked.

"No reasonable hour, that's for sure." Holley shook her head, turning to face the seat in front of her. "I'm sure at least Siddeley stayed up half the night sneaking cookies off to his room."

Finn turned to face her. "Is _that_ why half the cookies are gone?"

"Would appear so." Holley nodded. "God knows what Stacy was up doing. Tumblr?" She suggested.

"Definitely Tumblr." Finn sighed.

"Well," Holley pulled her laptop out of her bag. "What are you going to do during the flight?"

"Sit." Finn answered.

Holley hesitated. "S... Sit?"

"Yes."

"That's it...?"

"Sit and think." Finn replied, staring straight ahead.

"...well... Have fun with that... I'm going to get some work done..."

"...that's a good idea, I'll do that, as well." Finn decided, fishing his laptop out of his bag, as well.

Holley smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"That, and to babysit Siddeley."

"Wha—? I do _not babysit_ Siddeley." Holley crossed her arms.

"Sure you do. We both do. We take turns." Finn smirked.

Holley thought for a moment. "I suppose we do." she replied.

...

Stacy was startled awake by Siddeley screaming _himself_ awake.

Everyone on the plane had turned to find the source of the commotion. Stacy's face flushed, and grabbed Sid's arm to calm him down.

" _Sid, what the fuck_ ," she said through gritted teeth.

" _Penguins_!" He cried. " _Murderous—murderous penguins! They—they—they—they got onto the plane and—and Ch—Christmas lights.._.!" He ranted.

Stacy turned from him and attempted to smile apologetically at the people in the immediate vicinity of them. She caught Finn and Holley's eyes and shot them an exasperated " _help me_ " look. Holley covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

" _Sorry_ ," Holley mouthed, then grinned.

Stacy sighed. "Sid, please—shut up."

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but..." Siddeley whimpered.

" _People are staring_." Stacy stressed.

Siddeley took a deep breath. "Sorry..."

"Wa-a-ay too many cookies for you." Stacy rolled her eyes. "I never thought I'd want you conscious to annoy us, but please don't go back to sleep."

Siddeley narrowed his eyes at her.

Stacy turned towards the woman next to her. "Please tell me the flight's almost over?" She begged.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. Still over an hour to go."

"Over an hour—over an hour? That's _wonderful. Thank you_."

The woman smiled. "Not soon enough."

 **Okayy let's hope I'll finish this in one more chapter. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's still Christmas right**

 **Yes**

 **Yes it is**

 **It's just the day after Christmas**

 **Tis still the season**

When the four of them departed from the plane, Siddeley was the one most eager to get off. Especially after an old man glared at him—no doubt for his outburst about murderous penguins an hour before they landed.

The four got to the hotel Holley had found and booked their room. Siddeley and Stacy, of course, belly-flopped onto either bed as soon as they set foot in the room, earning them a sigh from Holley.

"Every time..." She mused, setting down her bags.

"Hey! We should go out to eat before the storm hits." Stacy grinned.

"I _am_ pretty hungry..." Siddeley agreed.

"Where to?" Holley asked, pulling up her screen. "Stacy, know of anywhere?"

"Just because I lived an _hour south of here_ up until I was _five_ , doesn't mean I know anything about this city." Stacy defended.

"Alright, I was just asking." Holley rolled her eyes. "This one looks alright. And it's close," she added, turning her screen around to show everyone else.

"A German restaurant? I don't know, Holley..." Stacy frowned.

"Oh, come on. It may be fun." Finn piped up.

"I dunno. I've been to a German restaurant in Chicago before on a trip a few years back—It wasn't fun." Stacy almost visibly shuddered.

"Why, what happened?" Siddeley asked.

"Well..."

 _"I doubt it's that bad. It's fun to try new food." Stacy's best friend at the time, Rowan, smiled at her friend._

" _Why couldn't we go to a pizza place again? That's what Chicago is best at, isn't it?" Another one of Stacy's friends, Liz, pointed out._

" _Yeah," Stacy agreed. "What if I don't like anything?"_

 _Stacy and her friends were traveling in a small group, practically apart from the rest of their peers._

" _Look, there's a table to fit all of us. How convenient." Rowan grinned._

" _Okay, a good sign. Still doesn't make me feel any better." Stacy frowned._

 _The group had settled down and ordered their food. Growing a bit bored of conversation, they began looking for other things that would entertain them._

" _Hey, what's this stuff?" Liz asked, picking up a small bottle. It was labeled in German, and no one could read it._

" _Here, give it to me," Another friend of theirs, Seth, offered. He uncapped the liquid and smelled it. "It… It smells like soy sauce."_

" _What?" Stacy asked. "Give it to me!"_

 _Seth handed the bottle over to her, and she sniffed it._

" _It does! But… Also doesn't." She decided._

" _Does anyone wanna taste it?" Another friend suggested._

 _Everyone was quiet for a moment._

" _I'll do it if someone does it with me," Stacy suggested with a laugh._

" _Here, I'll do it. Give it here," Their friend Tony offered. Stacy handed him the bottle and he let a drop fall on his finger. Everyone stared at him intently while he tasted it. "It tastes like soy sauce." He declared after a moment._

" _Here, I wanna try it." Stacy said, taking the bottle back._

" _No, wait! It has a maple syrup aftertaste!" Tony announced._

" _What?!" Stacy laughed, and tried it herself. "Wait… Oh my god."_

 _The rest of their time at the restaurant was… Interesting. The group ending up playing a game of telephone among other things, and Stacy and Tony's sanity was becoming questionable._

 _They all came to the conclusion that the soy-sauce-maple-syrup, as they decided to call it, was alcoholic somehow. Even though that probably wasn't true._

 _Regardless, their friends had gotten video evidence of the two being almost hung over the next morning._

Finn, Holley, and Sid weren't exactly sure what to say.

"…"Alcoholic soy-sauce-maple-syrup"?" Holley decided to ask about.

"Video evidence!" Stacy reiterated. "Wait… Holy crap. Maybe it'll be the same restaurant! Let's go—I wanna see if the alcoholic soy-sauce-maple-syrup is still there!"

Finn and Holley sighed while Siddeley enthusiastically agreed.

…

"I think it was definitely the same stuff," Stacy grinned once back at their hotel room.

"I dunno what the stuff was when you were younger but I'll gladly agree with you." Siddeley laughed. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Okay! Um, you two should go to bed before you destroy anything, or… Something." Holley suggested.

"If we're lucky, the storm will pass over during the night." Finn announced, looking out the window.

"Let's hope." Holley agreed. "I don't wanna be stuck in here longer than I have to."

…

"Okay, Sid! No sleeping this time." Holley clapped her hands together as the four boarded their next plane. It took a bit of waiting, considering how crowed the Chicago airport was, but surely enough they were on their way to Radiator Springs.

"Come _on!_ I said I was sorry!" Siddeley defended.

"Hold up—!" Stacy interrupted. "Touch the outside of the plane for luck!" She announced with a grin as she fist-bumped the exposed outer metal of the plane as they entered through the doorway.

"…Do we want to know where you got that from?" Finn asked.

"YouTube." Stacy grinned.

Holley sighed. "Of course…"

"Hey, I'm not taking any chances—not after the murderous penguins." Siddeley decided, touching the exposed outer metal as well.

"How long is this flight, again?" Finn unenthusiastically asked Holley, who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Almost four hours." She replied.

"Better than nine… Better than nine…" Finn murmured to himself as he took his seat in between Siddeley and Stacy.

"Wait, Holley!" Stacy turned around to face Holley directly behind them. "You've been abandoned!"

Holley laughed. "I'm right behind you."

" _I'd_ be abandoned if I was sitting right there." Stacy tilted her head.

"That's because you still think like a kid." Holley teased. Stacy stuck her tongue out at her friend to humor her.

Finn continued mumbling to himself.

"Don't worry, Finn." Stacy grinned. "Two thirds of the trip is already done."

Finn let out a heavy sigh. "Final stretch, huh?"

"Lemme guess: hardest part?" Siddeley piped in.

"I can't decide if I want you asleep or awake." Finn frowned at Siddeley.

"Love you too, mate." Sid rolled his eyes.

 **I changed my mind I'm done lol**

 **Realizing now that I chose the lamest title for this story ever. Do stories even need titles? :P**


End file.
